Implantable medical electrical leads, included in systems that are known in the art for delivering cardiac therapy and/or for providing cardiac monitoring, are often implanted transvenously within a heart of a patient. But extravascular implant sites may be preferred, for example, in those patients where vascular access is difficult, or because transvenous leads can become fibrosed in the heart over time, which makes lead revision and extraction procedures challenging.